<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unconditional. by ur_local_aang_kinnie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573838">Unconditional.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ur_local_aang_kinnie/pseuds/ur_local_aang_kinnie'>ur_local_aang_kinnie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Air Nomad Genocide (Avatar), Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, I mean very light, Light Angst, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Waterbending &amp; Waterbenders, kataang supporting eachother since 2005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ur_local_aang_kinnie/pseuds/ur_local_aang_kinnie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aang and Katara are anxious about being first-time parents, and about the pressures their child will have to deal with as the child of the last air bender.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang &amp; Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unconditional.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I thought i'd right something cute and short to distract from the train wreck that the latest chapter of Finding Home In You was :/</p><p>Anyways here's some young adult kataang, they're supposed to be like early twenties in this?? Aang is prolly 21 so that makes Katara 23.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neither Aang nor Katara had slept all week since they found out Katara was pregnant. Tonight was no exception to that. </p><p>They hadn't told anyone yet, but they had prepared who to tell first and when to do so, which was why they were in the South Pole now instead of their newly finished home on a little island right off the cost of Republic City. The first person they would tell was Hakoda, probably later that day. The second people they would tell would be Kanna and Pakku, who although their miraculously old age, were still kicking enough for Pakku to occasionally help out with the Water Bending lessons Katara was teaching. After them came Sokka who Katara had already aired her grievances about explaining that she was pregnant to. After that, they would probably just send letters to the rest of their friends to tell them; traveling to every corner of the world to tell their friends they were having a baby, although sounded fun on paper, decidedly wasn't going to work out for either of them considering their schedules and the worlds constant need for the Avatar to be available. </p><p>Aang sighed quietly as he thought, staring up at the icy ceiling of their little house. The moon was shining through the window above them, Yue's gentle crescent form casting a light on them as if she knew they were both awake. </p><p>"Hey, Aang?" Katara's voice cut through Aang's thoughts suddenly, making him jump just slightly. He had been hoping Katara had managed to fall asleep at some point, but he wasn't surprised to see that she hadn't.</p><p>"Yes, sweetie?" Aang replied, rolling over to look her in the eyes. He spoke quietly and gently, hoping that he wouldn't wake anyone else up from their comfortable little house not far from Hakoda's office building. "Is something the matter? Can I get you anything?"</p><p>"No, I'm fine, I was just thinking..." Katara sighed, staring up at the ceiling. Her soft blue eyes twinkled in the moonlight, but her pupils remained in unmoving. </p><p>"I was too," A twinge of relief struck him as he heard her say that. "What were you thinking about?" Katara was silent for a moment before she sat up, and Aang followed suit. </p><p>"Is...is it bad that I'm scared...?" Katara absentmindedly reached over to her bedside table and opened her water pouch, pulling out a little form of liquid to fidget with. Aang watched as her nimble fingers shaped it into all sorts of positions, moving and changing it easily without a drop falling onto the furs that still covered her legs. She kept her eyes on the ball of water, not looking up at Aang. </p><p>"About...about the baby?" Aang tilted his head slightly reaching out to signal he wanted to bend with her. She complied without word, sending the water over to him and working fluidly as the two of them pushed and pulled the water back and forth. Aang adjusted his legs into a lotus position, waiting for her to reply. </p><p>"Yeah...about the baby..." Katara sighed, the water wavering its shape slightly as it came over to her, but she kept it strong and sent it back to Aang. </p><p>"No, it isn't bad," Aang shook his head reassuringly, sending a soft smiled over at her, even if she didn't see it. "I guess I'm scared too."</p><p>"I didn't think I would be scared," Katara continued, her brow knotting slightly. A piece of stray hair fell into her face and Aang wanted desperately to push it back behind her ear but he was locked in the push and pull dancing of the water they held together. this was an old exercise, one he had been doing with Katara since long before he ever knew he would marry her, but it still felt just as special and intimate now as it did then. "I've thought about our kids, about what they might be like and what kind of parents we would be for a really long time. I always thought that when we finally had our first baby it would be exciting and simple but it's not..."</p><p>"I know what you mean," Aang nodded, turning his attention back to the water they held together. "I never really thought about us having kids when we were younger but for the past few years I...I guess I've thought about it a lot. I didn't think I'd be so...nervous." He let out a slow breath, trying to ground himself. He knew this conversation was coming for around a week, but he was still worried it wouldn't go well. </p><p>"Do you think...that we'll be good parents...?" Katara looked up at him nervously. </p><p>"We have to be." Aang shrugged, his arms growing a bit weary from the usage of his muscles. "This kid...they're gonna be under a lot of pressure. We're gonna need to be there for them as best we can."</p><p>"Especially if they're an air bender..." Katara mumbled what she knew they were both thinking. "Eventually we're gonna have to have an air bending kid, even if this one isn't..."</p><p>"Katara, you aren't responsible for repopulating the Air Nation," Aang looked at her with concern. "You won't be able to do that, no matter how many kids we have, and that's okay." Aang caught the water as it moved, not sending it back to Katara. He leaned forward resting his forehead on hers. "I don't care if all of our kids are air benders or water benders or if none of them are benders at all. I know that I- that we are gonna love them, and that they're gonna be incredible." </p><p>"We have to have an air bending kid at some point, though!" Katara pulled away from him, to look Aang in the eyes. The bags under her eyes were more prominent than he had seen them in a long time as she stare at him. "I'm not gonna let you die as the last member of your people."</p><p>"And I'm not gonna let you act like that's a burden you have to carry, at least not alone!" Aang rested his hand against her cheek, rubbing his thumb against her skin and admiring how beautiful she looked, even under all the pressure she faced. "I would love to have an air bending kid...I really really would, I'm not sure who the next Avatar will train in air bending without it, and I understand why it's stressing you out. I've been anxious about being the last air bender, the last Air Nomad, since I first found out what happened to my people, but..." he sighed, his hand falling away from her face and landing on the bed. He looked away from her, his eyes drawn to his staff. Aang would be lying if he said he hadn't fantasized about having an air bending child; he had dreamed about teaching them all the things he knew, about making them their first glider and getting them their tattoos, but he also knew that he couldn't put that much pressure on a child so young. He knew what it was like, and he knew that all of his children, bending of any kind or not, would face scrutiny and pressure from the world for as many reasons as it could think of. Aang knew he shouldn't have that kind of expectation for a child before they're even born...and yet...</p><p>"I know what you mean..." Katara sighed, leaning against Aang's chest. "i just...I know how much it would mean to me if I got to teach a child of our Southern Style water bending, and I can only imagine what it would be like for you to teach once of our kids to air bend..." Aang smiled just a bit, running his hand through his wife's hair. </p><p>"I appreciate you thinking about me," he spoke quietly, his words meant only for her. "but I guess we don't know yet. We don't know anything about this kid, do we?"</p><p>"All I know is that I can't wait to meet them," Katara wrapped her arms around him, tucking her face further into his shirt as she felt the sun begin to peak over the tundra as Yue bid her farewell for the day. </p><p>"Me too..." Aang grinned, tucking his chin over her head. "and, for the record, I think you're gonna be a great mom, you've always been great with kids," Katara laughed a bit, but the sound was mostly muffled by Aang's shirt. </p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"I love you too, Sweetie."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>